Gabrielle
Gabrielle Gabe is a 11-year-old Pokemon trainer and the main protagonist of Gabe's Pokemon Adventures. She has 76 female Pokémon and 38 male Pokémon. She has 114 Pokémon in all. Her dream is not only to become the greatest Pokemon trainer, but it is to become Kalos Queen after winning the title from Aria, the current Kalos Queen. She currently is in showcases with her Pokemon. She is the love interest and girlfriend of Ray. She owns a Yellow PokeDex with her name engraved on it given to her by Professor Oak, Her Yellow PokeDex is currently a Yellow RotomDex. In the upcoming crossover series with Digimon, Gabrielle owns a Gold/Yellow D-7 Digivice and is partnered with Renamon. History Little is known about Gabrielle's backstory, we do know that she has five childhood friends: Crystal, Erika, Katrese, and Annie and they used to hang out while their mothers cooked food. Gabrielle was raised by her mother and her older brother. Kathy sent her daughter to Pokemon Academy to learn more about being a Pokemon trainer which Gabrielle dreamed of. Pokemon On Hand This is a list of the Pokemon that are traveling with Gabrielle. Professor Oak told her she had an exception to bring 7 Pokemon. Pik♂ Pik is Gabrielle's male Pikachu. He is currently in a relationship with Hanna, Mimi's Pikachu. Litta♀ Litta will be a Pokemon owned by Gabe in the Alola saga. She was confirmed female in the second trailer. Toge♀ Toge will be a Pokemon owned by Gabe in the Alola Saga. She was confirmed female in the second trailer. Roxa♀ Roxa will be a Pokemon owned by Gabe. She was confirmed female in the second trailer. Bouncy♀ Bouncy will be a Pokemon owned by Gabe. She will appear in the second trailer. Peke♀ Peke will be a Pokemon owned by Gabe. She was confirmed female in the second trailer. Ratty♀ Ratty will be a Pokemon owned by Gabe. She was confirmed female before the series because Gabe said she would be the perfect mate for her Rattata, she caught in the Kanto region named Ratta who was confirmed male. Currently Mating This is a list of the Pokemon that are mating. It is possible the female Pokemon might have a litter of babies. Eve♀ Eve is Gabrielle's female Espeon. Gabe caught her as an Eevee. She is mating with Crystal's Vaporeon. Skit♀ Skit is a female Delcatty owned by Gabrielle. Gabrielle evolved her in Delcatty?! by accident. She is mating with Daniel, Ray's Delcatty. At Professor Oak's Lab This is a list of the Pokemon that Gabrielle has stay at Professor Oak's lab in case she needs them. In one adventure season or another, they all traveled with Gabrielle. Minci♀ Minci is a female Minccino owned by Gabrielle. Roxie♀ Roxie is a female Ninetales owned by Gabrielle. Gabrielle evolved her in Delcatty?! by accident. Chika♀ Chika is Gabrielle's female Meganium. Gabe caught her as an Chikorita, during her travels with Gabe, she evolved into Bayleef and then Meganium. Fenna♀ Fenna is Gabrielle's female Fennekin. Gabrielle saved her from Team Rocket and she agreed to go with Gabrielle. Char♂ Char is Gabrielle's starter Pokemon. Ratta♂ Ratta is one of the first Pokemon Gabrielle ever caught. Pidge♀ Pidge is one of the first Pokemon Gabrielle ever caught. Catty♀ Catty is one of the first Pokemon Gabrielle ever caught. Abby♀ Abby is a female Abra owned by Gabrielle. Bella♀ Bella is a female Bellesprout owned by Gabrielle. Bulb♂ Bulb is a male Bulbasaur owned by Gabrielle. Squirt♂ Squirt is a male Squirtle owned by Gabrielle. Lapra♀ Lapra is a female Lapras owned by Gabrielle. Pacha♂ Pacha is a male Pachirisu owned by Gabrielle. Emma♀ Emma is a female Emolga owned by Gabrielle. Deerlin♀ Deerlin is a female Deerling owned by Gabrielle. Dede♀ Dede is a female Dedenne owned by Gabrielle. Plus♀ Plus is a female Plusle owned by Gabrielle. Minus♂ Minus is a male Minun owned by Gabrielle. Lata♀ Lata is a Latias owned by Gabrielle. Sandia♀ Sandia is a female Sandshrew owned by Gabrielle. Aza♀ Aza is a female Azurill owned by Gabrielle. Amua♀ Amua is a female Amaura owned by Gabrielle. Nidoria♀ Nidoria is a female Nidoran owned by Gabrielle. Glam♀ Glam is a female Glameow owned by Gabrielle. Purrly♀ Purrly is a female Purrloin owned by Gabrielle. Espa♀ Espa is a female Espurr owned by Gabrielle. Cynthia♀ Cynthia is a female Cyndaquil owned by Gabrielle. Nidorio♂ Nidorio is a male Nidoran owned by Gabrielle. Pichi♀ Pichu is a female Pichu and the second Pikachu evolution that Gabrielle owns. Pippy♀ Pippy is Gabrielle's second starter Pokemon that was given to her by Professor Rowan. She is a female Piplup. Jolt♀ Jolt is one of the many Eevee Gabrielle got in the Kalos region. She evolved into Jolteon using a thunder stone. Vape♀ Vape is one of the many Eevee Gabrielle got in the Kalos region. She evolved into Vaporeon using a water stone. Flare♀ Flare is one of the Eevee Gabrielle got in the Kalos region. She evolved into Flareon using a fire stone. Umbry♀ Umbry is one of the Eevee Gabrielle got in the Kalos region. She evolved into Umbreon during the night. Leaf♀ Leaf is one of the Eevee Gabrielle got in the Kalos region. She evolved into Leafeon. Glaci♀ Glaci is one of the Eevee Gabrielle got in the Kalos region. She evolved into Glaceon. Sylvie♀ Sylvie is one of the Eevee Gabrielle got in the Kalos region. She evolved into Sylveon. Eva♀ Eva is one of the Eevee Gabrielle got in the Kalos region. Gabrielle decided to keep her as an Eevee. Tody♂ Tody is a male Totodile owned by Gabrielle. Trea♀ Trea is a female Treecko owned by Gabrielle. Chica♀ Chica is a female Torchic owned by Gabrielle. Chime♀ Chime is a female Chimchar owned by Gabrielle. Turty♀ Turty is a female Turtwig owned by Gabrielle. Buna♀ Buna is a female Buneary owned by Gabrielle. Bunni♀ Bunni is a female Bunnelby owned by Gabrielle. Pana♀ Pana is a female Pancham owned by Gabrielle. Growlia♀ Growlia is one of the two Growlith caught by Gabrielle. She evolved into an Arcanine. Lillia♀ Lillia is a female Lilipup owned by Gabrielle. Tepa♀ Tepa is a female Tepig owned by Gabrielle. Osha♀ Osha is a female Oshawott owned by Gabrielle. Ax♀ Ax is a female Axew owned by Gabrielle. Sandy♀ Sandy is a female Sandile owned by Gabrielle. Froaky♀ Froaky is a female Froakie owned by Gabrielle. Ches♂ Ches is a male Chespin owned by Gabrielle. Lea♀ Lea is a female Litleo owned by Gabrielle. Latio♂ Latio is a Latios owned by Gabrielle. Tyra♀ Tyra is a female Tyrunt owned by Gabrielle. Cubby♂ Cubby is a male Cubone owned by Gabrielle. Dora♀ Dora is a female Doduo owned by Gabrielle. Ecca♀ Ecca is a female Eggsecute owned by Gabrielle. Chani♀ Chani is a Chansey owned by Gabrielle. Clef♂ Clef is a male Clefairy owned by Gabrielle. Eka♀ Eka is a female Ekans owned by Gabrielle. Electa♀ Electa is a female Electabuzz owned by Gabrielle. Farry♂ Farry is a male Fearrow owned by Gabrielle. Geo♂ Geo is a male Geodude owned by Gabrielle. Goldie♀ Goldie is a female Goldeen owned by Gabrielle. Grimy♂ Grimy is a male Grimer owned by Gabrielle. Growl♂ Growl is one of the two Growlithe Gabrielle caught. He is a male Growlithe owned by Gabrielle. Gyra♀ Gyra is a female Gyarados owned by Gabrielle. Hilta♀ Hilta is a female Farfetch'd owned by Gabrielle. Horsie♂ Horsie is a male Horsea owned by Gabrielle. Jenny♀ Jenny is a Jynx owned by Gabrielle. Jiggy♂ Jiggy is a male Jigglypuff owned by Gabrielle. Kangy & Lil Kanga♀ Kangy is a Kangaskhan owned by Gabrielle. Koffy♂ Koffy is a male Koffing owned by Gabrielle. Krab♂ Krab is a male Krabby owned by Gabrielle. Licky♀ Licky is a female Lickitung owned by Gabrielle. Ma♀ Ma is a female Machoke owned by Gabrielle. Maga♂ Maga is a male Magmar owned by Gabrielle. Mandy♀ Mandy is a female Mr. Mime owned by Gabrielle. Meow♂ Meow is a male Meowth owned by Gabrielle. Ody♂ Ody is a male Oddish owned by Gabrielle. Onie♂ Onie is a male Onix owned by Gabrielle. Para♀ Para is a female Parasect owned by Gabrielle. Pinny♂ Pinny is a male Pinsir owned by Gabrielle. Polly♀ Polly is a female Polliwhirl owned by Gabrielle. Pony♂ Pony is a male Ponyta owned by Gabrielle. Psychic♂ Psychico is a male Psyduck owned by Gabrielle. Rhylie♀ Rhylie is a female Rhyhorn owned by Gabrielle. Scary♂ Scary is a male Gengar owned by Gabrielle. Scycie♂ Scycie is a male Scyther owned by Gabrielle. Shella♀ Shello is a female Shellder owned by Gabrielle. Sia♀ Sia is a female Seel owned by Gabrielle. Spear♂ Spear is a male Spearrow owned by Gabrielle. Tarry♂ Tarry is a male Diglett owned by Gabrielle. Tengla♀ Tengla is a female Tangela owned by Gabrielle. Tenna♀ Tenna is a female Tentacool owned by Gabrielle. Veno♂ Veno is a male Venomoth owned by Gabrielle. Weedy♂ Weedy is a male Weedle owned by Gabrielle. Zu♂ Zu is a male Zubat owned by Gabrielle. Notty♂ Notty is a male Noctowl owned by Gabrielle. Seta♀ Seta is a female Sentret owned by Gabrielle. Lady♀ Lady is a female Ledyba owned by Gabrielle. Spin♂ Spin is a male Spinarak owned by Gabrielle. Togi♂ Togi is a male Togepi owned by Gabrielle. Dunce♂ Dunce is a male Dunsparce owned by Gabrielle. Fluffy♀ Fluffy is a female Mareep owned by Gabrielle. Hoppy♀ Hoppy is a female Hoppip owned by Gabrielle. Scepty♂ Scepty is a male Sceptile owned by Gabrielle. Sniv♀ Sniv is a female Snivy owned by Gabrielle. Given Back Mud♂ Mud was Gabe's male Marshtomp. Gabe caught him as an Mudkip in Hoenn after his original trainer abandoned him. He was sent back to Professor Oak to take a long rest. He was given back to Ray in Here Comes Swampert where he evolved into Swampert. Personality Gabrielle shares some personalities with Ash Ketchum from the anime: She doesn't think before she speaks sometimes, she can be a little mean towards her friends or Pokemon, she is very protective of her Pokemon, and sometimes she can be a bully. But overall Gabrielle is sweet, caring, kind, loving, and friendly. She wants to be the best Pokemon master and she wants to be Kalos Queen.Category:Children Category:Girls Born in 2004 Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Trainers with a Pikachu Category:Trainers With An Skitty Category:Humans Category:10-year-olds Category:Girls Category:Digidestined Category:11-year-olds Category:Females